Lumen Solis
by Rajeshn
Summary: Harry potter AU. 17 Year Old Harry Potter in Limbo unknowingly sent his memories and experiences to his younger self and created an AU. What difference will this matured 6 year old harry Potter with focused mind can do?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Chapter** #1 - _**Prologue**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that honor belongs to JKR.

Harry Potter: " _Tell me one last thing. Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?_ ""

Albus Dumbledore: " _Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?_ "

— Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore in Limbo in Deathly Hollows

 _"Help me"_

Harry looked at the creature lying under the stone desk. He can't remove his eyes off the creature.

 _"It can't be helped Harry. Repeating which is beyond either of our help."_

 _"Tell me about this place. I am trying to understand, before I left to the land of living. Explain it to me clearly Sir"_

 _"Harry, This is a place called is a state of being that exists between life and death. Limbo comes to being inside a person's mind making it both real and unreal. Its appearance is different for each person who visits it. Some Limbo experiences involve loved ones or acquaintances. This is my assumption. Or we can speculate as a muggle named "Dante Alighieri" mentioned in his book that Limbo is the first circle of it's possible that this is the place at which a recently–deceased person can make the decision whether to move on or return to the mortal world as a ghost, assuming they have not eroded their souls via creating Horcrux"._

 _"A mortal will see this place before they are judged. Since from the history of mankind you are the first person to see this place since you were held another soul in your body. I don't believe there will be another Human get this pleasure. Till the day I lived, I assumed that it was impossible to remove the Tom's soul piece from your body without killing you. Atlas, I was mistaken again. When I died I gained a knowledge that it could be removed or moved to another object from your body using a soul. This is another one of this old man's mistakes. I am sorry my boy_ ". He bowed.

" _What, There was a possibility to remove the soul piece from me without hit by a killing curse?_ "

" _Yes Harry. I don't know the specific. I only gained this knowledge once I came I gained its irrelevant, but If you want the more details, you can find that book in the room of Requirement. It was a basic ritual in the soul magic. There is book written by one of your ancestor before soul magic practice was banned by the Ministry of magic_ "

" _It's alright, Professor, there isn't useful anymore_ "

" _It is time, Harry!_ "

Before leaving he heard that voice again "Help me". He doesn't have a heart to move from it. He neared that thing. It was shivering.

" _Head master, you told me this is my party and also it possible - inside my mind is making it both real and unreal, right sir?_ "

" _Yes Harry. What are you doing?_ " Dumbledore exclaimed.

A blanket appeared. Harry covered the creature with that blanket and said " _Riddle, i don't know if you can hear me or my short living knowledge, Remorse is the possible cure to your soul. Remember it_ ". Before he move from his place. He heard the creature voice again.

"POTTER!" He turned and raised an eye brow at the creature. " _I was your mortal enemy when I was living. Still I everything I did, I don't believe anyone would tried to help a person like me. For this I grant you this. You can ask me any one of my magical talents. You will gain the knowledge from my soul. Ask anything_ "

" _Why should I believe you Riddle? I will never believe anything you say and I do not need anything from you. I am not that much of an idiot to believe you have suddenly have a heart after everything I endured_ "

 _"Why I am doing this i do know. I swear, I do not have any ill intentions in giving this. Why I am doing this i do know._ _This won't change anything between us Potter. I just don't want to be in your debt in any way!_ "

Harry started to say his objection. But Dumbledore intervened " _Harry, In Limbo state he cannot lie or do any trickery. Regardless of his nature, we cannot t deny, he is a genius in magic. Don't waste this opportunity. This merely my suggestion. The final decision will be yours to decide._ "

Harry was thinking 'He is right. Why should I waste this chance? Okay, what to ask him... Hmm mm. dueling? It would be useful fight the death eaters with this knowledge or his dark magic knowledge... No. he didn't mention the knowledge. Just a talent. I have to agree that we both were similar in many ways regardless of their nature. Both were orphan, both abused, parcel tongue. Both attracts people. But when it comes to skills. He wasn't skilled at anything except in broom or his amateur defense knowledge. He needed Hermione's help at any question he had. Frankly he is talent less. Unmotivated. He understood it was for survival from Durslays.

But Tom, he is skilled in many things, His thirst for knowledge is limitless, he was Focused, a mind master, Dark magic master, Ritual magic, necromancy and more magic that anything he know of existed. He don't even know what magic is out there other than what he had in Hogwarts.. He was thinking deeply. His time is almost up. He could feel it somehow. He decided

His appearance was waning...

He quickly touched the creature and shouted " _ **Mind magic, everything you know and understood about mind. That is what I want**_ ". Once he answered his could see himself fading faster... He became transparent and came to his 17 year lying body in the Forbidden forest...

...

...

Everything continued as mentioned in the canon. As it should be.

...

...

But when it comes to Harry Potter you can't predict at anything.

...

His last thought before completely fade " ** _Only if i know of these before I came to Hogwarts_** ".

At this thought he created a new altered universe without knowing the consequence of his wish in the Limbo as a Master of Death.

That 17 year, an almost 18 year Harry's memories transferred to the younger harry potter, a 6 year almost 7 year boy who was lying in his cupboard in the No 4, Private Drive.

A new Universe created with the harry potter who was with 18 years of memories and experiences, also with Tom's 72 year Mind magic talents.

 _ **to be continued...**_

 ** _A/N:_** This is my first story which inspired by **JKR** 's Harry Potter and many fan fiction stories. I am not native English speaker. So please pardon any grammatical errors. I hope to improvise my writing in my future chapters

-Rajesh


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** #2

 **2 May, 1987 03:48 AM**

 **Cupboard under the Stairs No: #4, Private Drive**.

A small 6 year old Harry Potter awaken suddenly from his deep sleep.

He was lying in the small mattress and he covered with the old battled Blanket. It was torn in several places and barely covered him. He is confused why he has felt the need to awake suddenly. He was sure he was supposed to remember something important and but can't recall.

He felt the need to go to bath room. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees slowly and moved the cupboard door without making noise. He same way without a noise he reached the bath room and relieved himself.

He stand in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection and was struck by how ridiculously tiny he was, finding himself in an oversized shirt that fluttered around his thin torso in the wind, and baggy jeans that were rolled up about six times. And the dried salt watered marks in corner of his eyes. He remembered crying last night due to constant hunger. He wasn't given food last night since tripped sausage in the floor. Third time this week.

He also noticed the small scar mark above his left eye brow. It was fresh and oddly looked like a lightening. He felt the need to touch the mark with his finger. He did.

Then he was attacked by junk of memories unexpectedly. He felt as though his skull would split in two. He slowly he tried to move back to his cupboard. As he walked his head begun to ache, by the time he got home it was unbearable. He made his way to his cupboard and lay clutching his head.

Thousands of words and images were scrambling about in his mind.

He remembered prepared food in kitchen and weeding a plant in the garden. He remembered fighting big snake. He remembered weird looking man (?) come from cauldron. He saw a boy stuck with a green light and lying without blinked. He remembered his name was Cedric or something.

He saw a girl with bushy hair and red haired laughing together. They were sitting in a room with a Fireplace. He saw a huge man with big beard in a rain. He remembered his name was Hagrid. Then he saw a dark evil looking creatures floating in front of himself and black haired man who was lying. When he focused to the face of the man, he heard himself saying "Sirius!" Then suddenly he saw the black haired man fell in some kind of weird looking door? Or is that a gate?

"As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie"

"This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention‐seeking stories, Mr Potter."

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher, there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

"You have no subtlety, Potter. You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker."

"He used to be a Death Eater. And we've never seen proof that he really swapped sides." "Dumbledore trusts him. And if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anyone."

"Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you ought to be. If you are to attack me, as I know you are close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it."

A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts."

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Then He heard woman's voice _"_ _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_ _"_

Harry heard his male voice cry out, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -".

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" "Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -" "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… ".

A blinding green light flashed and then he saw himself staring at the mail from the mailbox with his name printed

" **HOGWARTS** **SCHOOL** of **WITCHCRAFT** and **WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: **ALBUS** **DUMBLEDORE** "

When he focused that name he remembered an old man with long white beard looking at him and said "I am not worried Harry. I am with you" and remember another of this words "

He remembered a giant man saying " **Harry, You are a Wizard**!"

A what!? **Magic**? **Wizard**? What's happening to me!

He hold his head with his hands and kneel down. He tried to control the swirling of information he had stored in his memory but it only intensified.

How can I keep all this straight in my head? I have to make it stop.

How to stop it? How can I stop it? He screamed in his mind. His closed his eyes tightly and it filed with tears.

His 6 year old brain is not ready for additional 12 years of memories. He fell down unconscious.

 _ **A/N:**_ This is my first story which inspired by **JKR** 's Harry Potter and many fan fiction stories. I am not native English speaker. So please pardon any grammatical errors. I hope to improvise my writing in my future chapters

-Rajesh


End file.
